A Happy Ending
by ahnkashi
Summary: Five years after Night being shut down, Riiko still hadn't recovered from sadness of losing Night. What will she do when she met someone who look alike Night in her part-time job? And… is he also a figure?


__

A Happy Ending

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Oke, recently, I've been reading manga "Zettai Kareshi" or also known as "Absolute Boyfriend". When I read them, I cried for more than 3 times

Anyway, I'm not satisfied with the ending "Yuu Watase" –sama (or -sensei, which one you prefer to call her) had given *smacked* so I decided to write this.

Summary: Five years after Night being shut down, Riiko still hadn't recovered from sadness of losing Night. What will she do when she met someone who look alike Night in her part-time job? And… is he also a figure?

Notes: Okay, this is my first English fanfic also my first fanfic of "Zettai Kareshi". So, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Rated T for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/flashback/phone

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's note

Is This Really You?

* * *

_~oOoOoOo~_

_Night…_

_Since you left…_

_I…_

_~oOoOoOo~_

* * *

-Riiko's POV-

I was wandering around the town, looking for a part-time job. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm old enough to make my own money!

So, I walked into one café and talked to the owner. I gave him my proporsal and he looked at it for a moment.

"So, you wanna a job here, huh?"

"Y-Yes! Well, I'm looking for a permanent job actually… b-but if there's a part-timing job, it's also fine!"

The owner was silent for a moment and he made me felt disappointed again (as you know, many shop rejected me because of my appeareance. But that doesn't mean that I'm that ugly!).

"Okay, you're hired," that sentence made me feel blissfully happy as if I'm going to heaven!

Heaven…

Kronos Heaven…

Night…

This is no good… I couldn't work properly and stay focus if I kept thinking about Night…

But…

I can't help it…

I miss you so much… Night…

"…ss… Miss? Please exchange your clothes," the owner shook my shoulder gently, which startled me and snapped me out of my thought.

"Ah, yes, right away, sir," I took the café uniform and changed in the toilet.

The owner told me to take the orders and gave them to the bar. Then they will make the food and I and the other waitress will bring the food to the customers.

Okay, stay focused! Don't think about Night because…

Because he is…

"Izawa-san! Come here quick!"

I snapped back and wiped my tears. I quickly went out of the toilet and received my first order. I gave the order to the bar. I waited and got my second order. And soon… I was freaking out of myself. I had never expected that this café would be so crowded!

I delivered one order and the customers seemed unsatisfied, "Miss, this isn't our order!"

What should I do? The customers were angry and I…

"S-S…"

"We're really sorry, sir. We will correct this immediately."

Eh? This voice…

I turned around and saw…

"N-Night!"

"… R-Riiko?"

Without even thinking, I hugged him with all my might. We're about to kiss when…

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

Well, as the result, the manager scolded us and punished us by washing the dishes. But, I don't care… 'coz, I was finally be able to meet Night…

W-Wait a moment… does it mean that Night…

"N-Night!"

"Hmm? Nani ka, Riiko?" he gave me that innocent smile again, geez.

"Hey! You two! Don't talk before finishing your duty!"

"Gee, that manager is really annoying," I said without looking at Night.

"Riiko, you can take a rest first. I'll finish this."

I shook my head and keep washing, "If two of us do this washing, it will be quicker, ne?"

Night only smiled and so… both of us keep doing the washing…

Until finally it's done for what felt like a century!

So, we went home… okay, it's not home actually since Night didn't live with me anymore since that day…

He held my hand tightly and so did I.

"Ne, Night, where do you live now? Since you didn't contact me or anything…"

He blinked for a couple times than smiled as always, "I'm living with Gaku. Well, you see that I can't detect where you live, neither Gaku could, so…"

I hugged him, silencing him for a while and smiled, "I'm really happy to meet you, Night…"

"Me too, Riiko," he smiled and kissed me, gently as usual.

"So, do you mind coming to my place for a while?" I asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

-Normal POV-

So, they went to Riiko's apartment and took a quick shower. Riiko still kept Night's clothes since she didn't want to throw it away. She's blissfully happy because finally she was able to meet Night again, but still… there's something distracted her mind.

"Night, may I ask you something?" Riiko sat down on the coach beside him.

"Sure, go on."

"Are you being someone's boyfriend right now?"

Night shook his head and said as he gave Riiko a kiss on her forehead, "I've said I'll be your boyfriend, forever."

"But why are you able to come back? I mean… escape from Kronos Heaven Company? Didn't they forbid you or anything?" Riiko's heart started to pound fast.

Night gave a confused face and then laughed loudly, "I'm not theirs anymore! Besides, don't you remember that Gaku isn't working with Kronos Heaven Company anymore?"

"E-EHHH? Then you escaped?"

"Of course not." (in here, you can imagine both of them being chibi with Night have a sweatdrop expression while Riiko is freaking out ;p)

"I'm not a figure anymore," Night smiled.

Riiko was speechless and then said with a simple laugh, "But you're still a robot, right?"

"Of course not, Riiko. I'm totally a human now," Night smiled, leaving a speechless Riiko. (in this case, you can imagine their chibi expression)

"H-H-Humaaaannn?"

* * *

So, after calming down a freaking out Riiko, she finally took a deep breath and asked Night for another confirmation, "So, Night, you're a human?"

"Yep!"

"Does that mean you can grow old, like me?"

"Yep!"

"But how?"

"Umm… I don't really know on my own, but when I was awake, I'm already at Gaku's house and then he said that I'm a human."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"Of course not!" Night pouted (imagined him as a chibi XD)

Riiko then hugged Night tightly, "I love you."

Night was surprised but then smiled, "Me too."

They kissed.

* * *

-From here, imagine it as a chibi mode, except for the last sentence-

"So… Riiko, can we do 'that' again?"

Riiko hit Night on his head, giving him a big ball on his head. She went to the kitchen to cook something, leaving a confused Night behind. She secretly smiled in happiness, known that finally she and Night will be always together… Forever…

* * *

_~oOoOoO o~_

_Night..._

_I love you..._

_Forever..._

_~oOoOoOo~_

* * *

Okay, I know it's kinda odd cz I don't have any idea. And the bad thing is, I forgot why Night would become human -_-"

But I promise, when I remember it again, I'll make a correction for this!

I hope you enjoy reading my first English Fict.

So, thank you for reading my story! And if you find some mistakes or something awkward, please tell me!

Any suggestion? Advise? Idea? Tell me too!

Don't forget to read my other stories (also they are mostly in Indonesian) =)

And please read stories made by Sakura Hime TRC! They are great! I've read them all!

Finally, REVIEW PLEASE!

See you next time!


End file.
